Jason Gaebolg
"Black Knight" Jason Gaebolg was an apprentice of Hades. He is also the host of an Etherious named Mephiles, due to its Body Controlling Curse. He is the strongest member of the guild Black Void and a former member of the dark guild Tartarus. He is the main protagonist of the Chronicles of the Black Knight fanfiction. Appearance Jason is a fair skinned, muscular, young man. He has red eyes, and well kept short black hair. He often has an emotionless expression. When activating the curse power of Mephiles his eyes turn completely black and the Tartarus guild mark appears on his forearm. Jason often wears his Nightingale Armor, rarely taking it off. This armor is a full body suit completely covering his body up to his neck, and is entirely black. Under his armor he wears a black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. To comfortably walk in his armor he wears thick black socks, as the armor's boots often function as his shoes. He wears a black cape with red on the inside as well. This cape is a way he holds back as it often distracts him in battle, and he takes it off when he gets serious. Personality Jason was once more emotional showing a great amount of love for his mentor, Hades, but great emotional pain when he was picked on by the 7 Kin of Purgatory. Due to his escapades as a member of Tartarus, his soul was damaged to become cold and unfeeling. This cold calculating manner of his causes him to be ruthless in battle, not stopping until he defeats or kills his foe. However when approached with the idea of killing a Fairy Tail member or Zeref he becomes much more fierce. He is easily aggravated by these people and willing to do anything to eliminate them. He is still rather honorable, never going back on his word. He's also, in his own way, strangely compassionate, allowing weak enough opponents to deal several blows before he even attempts to retaliate. History Jason was found on the Grimoire Heart airship, as a baby being dropped off by an apparition. Due to the incredible amount of magic power he was born with Hades decided to raise him as his own and teach him magic. Over the years Jason trained along with the 7 Kin of Purgatory in the usage of magic. During this time he learned his signature magic, Weapon-Construct Magic, as well as Hades own Amaterasu. He also self taught himself Katsu. At the age of 12 Jason left Grimoire Heart, saying that he didn't like the Seven Kin and was on a search for better comrades. Seven years later he encountered an Etherious created by Zeref, named Mephiles. The Etherious sensed his incredible power and used his Curse to take over his body. After using his new control over Jason's body to take them to Tartarus' headquarters, Cube, Jason was able to regain control of his body. Through sheer willpower Jason was able to keep control of his body. With one of their demons in the body of such a powerful individual the Etherious decided to allow Jason membership in Tartarus and gave him his first mission, to steal the Nightingale Armor. Jason succeeded, but killed an innocent bystander when Mephiles was temporarily able to take control of Jason's body. During his time there he would commit several more atrocities damaging his soul, causing him to become cold and unfeeling, forever turning his magic black. After managing to get Mephiles to submit to his control, he escaped from Tartarus and became a mercenary. He swore to destroy Zeref for creating such evil monsters. Later he heard of his father's death and swore vengeance against the Fairy Tail guild. This allowed Mephiles to convince Jason into creating a new guild for them to raise an army with to reach that goal. Jason appealed to the Magic Council in order to create a new legal guild using former convicts for rehabilitation. Although he managed to persuade them the Magic Council kept their eyes on the new guild. Although they were technically a legal guild, Black Void took under the counter deals and took part in some not so legal jobs. Jason even made Mephiles the guild master, making the master a mysterious man, only Jason had the right of meeting with. Under Mephiles' guidance Jason went on the path to complete vengeance. Synopsis The New S-Class Mage Arc Jason was first seen going on a job to disband a local dark guild. With instructions from Mephiles he found the guild's headquarters in a forest and broke the doors down. After the guild refused to disband, despite Jason easily killing several members, Jason brought the whole guild hall down with Amaterasu killing all the dark mages except for their guild master. He then walked up to the guild master and impaled him with black blade, but not until after he had called Jason by his epithet. Jason then informed his employer of the status of the job, causing him to have a nervous breakdown, as his son was in the guild. After refusing to pay him, Jason pinned him to a wall and threatened his life unless he was paid the money he was promised, ultimately with him getting his promised jewels. He then returned to the Black Void Guild Hall with Mephiles questioning his motive for threatening the man. He was then approached by Cane Hannibal and Hayley Barker individually. Cane merely asked for food (which was in his case a human finger), while Hayley asked about the S-Class Promotional trial results. Jason managed to get rid of her by threatening to kill her (which were words relayed by Mephiles). He later announced the winner of the S-Class promotional trial, being rookie member Victor Cras, much to the annoyance of the other three candidates. Mephiles then warned Jason that they will try to kill him. The Cane, Hayley, and Thomas soon confronted Jason on why Victor was made the new S-Class Mage and subsequently attacked him. The three had the upper hand at first, but was easily defeated after Jason activated his Demon Eyes. Jason then said that he would forgive them if they suffered 1000 years of agony in one second and unleashed Katsu on them. Although they survived they were put out of commision? Jason then talked to Mephiles about their goal to kill Zeref. The Boy With the Demon Eyes Arc Jason was later introduced to an intruder in their base, a young boy named Alexander Doomkaiser. After showing him his Lunar Eclipse Eyes, which made him feel fear. Jason offered Alex membership to Black Void, which he gladly accepted. Mephiles then questioned Jason on why he offered him membership, to which Jason replied they needed more powerful mages. After hearing about Alex's heritage, Jason called Alex into his quarters to tell him that he'd be training him to reach the full potential of his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Jason and Alex later went on a mission to recruit the famed "Dragon of Destruction", Luke Gandor into their ranks, fortunately arriving in his usual supplying stop a few days before he would arrive in town. The two encountered him one week later, and upon approaching him, Luke threw Jason into the air and blasted him with Destruction Dragon's Roar, although Jason protected himself with Black Shield. The duo then resolved to follow Luke to his home. They followed him for some time until they arrived at Luke's home, a mountain cave. Jason attempted to approach Luke, but was subsequently attacked by another Destruction Dragon's Roar, forcing him to protect Alex. Luke then engaged them in combat, but Alex was able to restrain him using his Shadow Magic. After commenting on Alex's knowledge of Shadow Magic, Luke broke free by exerting his magical energy. The two got into an intense battle, but ultimately Jason won. After explaining how everyone in the guild is being used, and his renewed wish for camraderie, Luke finally decided to join the guild and the thre returned to the guild hall. Magic and Abilities Weapon-Construct Magic: 'Jason was taught Weapon-Construct Magic by his master, Hades when he was young. This magic allows the user to create any weapon they can imagine. The weapons created by this magic were originally white, but after his heart was corrupted from witnessing the horrible things in the world, and merging with Mephiles it turned black. *'Black Bullet: Jason makes a finger gun at his opponent and focuses his magical energy in his hand to make a gun. He then fires a black bullet of darkness magic at them. The bullets are easily capable of tearing through flesh. This move first seen being used to dispatch several dark guild members, and was later used to break threw Hayley Barker's Barrier. ** Six Shooter: *** 6 Shots: 'Jason shoots six Black Bullets from one hand doing immense damage, but the speed in which he uses the attack is so fast he cannot use magic in the used arm for five seconds. *** '''12 Shots: '''Jason uses both hands to shoot 12 Black Bullets to deal two times as much damage as 6 Shots. This attack also has the same drawback except it affects both hands *'Black Blade: 'Jason summons two black blades from the backs of his hands. The blades are strong enough to easily block attacks from even the most powerful of swords. This move was powerful enough to break Zanceow's Flame God's Scythe after a few clashes. *'Black Chain:'' Jason summons two spiked black chains from the palms of his hand and flails them around. The chains' spikes at the end allow him to impale opponents as well as ensnare them. This attack was powerful enough to redirect Thomas Manor's Fire Spiral: Meteor. *'Black Shield:' Jason creates a black dark magic shield on his arm. The shield itself is far more powerful than any other construct Jason can make. This shield was powerful enough to protect Jason from Luke Gandor's Destruction Dragon's Roar. *'Black Rocket:'' Jason shoots black darkness magic from his feet to fly through the air. This ability can also be used to increase striking power by blowing darkness magic from various points of his body. This move was fast enough to avoid an explosion created by Zancrow's Flame God's Kagutsuchi and Jason's White Grenade, by shooting it from his elbow this attack was also powerful enough to send him some distance. *'4500mm Black Cannon: Jason forms a cannon inside of his arm and fires a large amount of darkness magic from his hand at his opponent. This move was powerull enough to counter Zancrow's Flame God's Bellow in it's white form. ** 9000mm Black Cannon: '''A variation of the 4500mm Black Cannon were Jason uses both his hands. He cups both his hands together and forms a cannon inside them. He then fires a large amount of darkness magic at his opponent. This move can also be performed one-handed when Jason's Second Stage is active. *** '''18000mm Black Cannon: '''A variation of the 4500mm Black Cannon were Jason uses both hands and has the Second Stage of the Demon Eyes active. He creates a large cannon inside of his arms and fires a large stream of darkness magic at his opponent. Although this move takes longer to perform than the 9000mm Black Cannon. Jason has described it as his most powerful weapon. '''Amaterasu: Jason was personally taught this magic by Hades. By making different Hand signs Jason is capable of creating magic seals in the air with destructive effects. * Formula One: '''Jason mearly puts his arm out in front of him. He then summons a magical seal that blasts away his opponent. This attack blasted away Cane Hannibal in one shot, despite him activating Strength at the time. '''Katsu: Jason screams Katsu and blasts his opponent with a speed of light blast capable of greatly burning his opponent. A reserved version of this move put Hayley Barker, Cane Hannibal, and Thomas Manor out of commission in one shot. Demon Eyes: By drawing on the Curse power of Mephiles Jason is able to increase his overall magical power to use several more powerful techniques, and enhances his eyesight. This turns his eyes completely black. * Second Stage: '''By drawing on even more power from Mephiles, Jason enters this stage. Black markings appear around his eyes to signify it. This form also gives him X-ray vision allowing him to see pressure points. Although this state in powerful, after prolonged usage it begins to damage the users eyes. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his incredible magical power, Jason greatly trained in hand-to-hand combat, during his time with Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. He can easily fight on par with even most powerful of martial artists even without magic. * New Moon's Fist: '''When in Demon Eyes: Second Stage form, Jason is capable of using this martial art. The X-ray vision granted by his Demon Eyes gives him the ability to locate and attack pressure points, damaging his opponents even greater when he imbues his attacks with darkness magic. '''Immense Strength: Jason trained his body to nearly pure perfection in order to deal with opponents without him needing to use immense magic power to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He's incredibly strong being able to easily lift boulders with one hand, even without magic. Immense Durability: Jason is capable of taking large amounts of damage, even more than his former master Hades. This is often seen as he allows his opponents to greatly damage him without him retaliating due to his already high durability, and can take several hits without it phasing him in the least. He was able to take several attacks from Hayley Barker, Cane Hannibal, and Thomas Manor, and simply got up to completely decimate them afterwards. Immense Magic Power: Jason was already born with a vast amount of magic power. This high amount of power can be increased even more by his Nightingale Armor and drawing on the power of Mephiles. His magic power is so high that it rivals that of even Hades himself, however Jason has not had enough time to completely master his power causing him to often expel too much magic, causing large amounts of collateral damage and civilian casualties. But due to Jason's emotionlessness he often does not care about these. He was shown to be powerful enough to kill every member of a dark guild except for the grievously injured guild master in one Amaterasu blast. His magical aura is black, and as he taps into more and more of his power the larger the aura surrounding him becomes larger. Curses Body Controlling Curse: '''By drawing on the power of Mephiles he is capable of using his Curse. This allows him to enter the bodies of any living creature and control their body completely, however a powerful enough opponent can eject him. He can also voluntarily give his power to an ally by entering their body and giving them control of their body. Equipment '''Nightingale Armor: '''This magic armor is a one-of-a-kind black suit that increases ones magical power. Even though Jason's power was already extreme his suit increases it even more. The suit is lightweight and durable being capable of taking several strong blows from even the strongest of attacks, including a barrage of attacks from Team Hayley, and explosive attacks from Luke Gandor, with assistance from his Black Shield. Relationships '''Mephiles: Mephiles is an Etherious living inside of Jason. In contrast to Jason's more emotionless attitude, Mephiles is more jovial, despite his situation and overall manipulative nature. This often causes the two to butt heads, although the two share a symbiotic relationship. Alexander Doomkaiser: Alex is Jason's apprentice. Although he found him annoying at the first the two eventually developed an almost brotherly bond. Jason has protected him on numerous occasions including from Luke Gandor's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Trivia Despite his cold nature he still desires for true camaraderie. Black Bullet is Jason's signature move. Jason's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Ace Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member